Punishment Due
by Duskinator
Summary: Jack has finally put his foot over the line, and his fellow guardians decide to use a new spirit's power to teach Jack a lesson he won't soon forget. With Jack struggling in a new way, what's not to like? When Pitch hears about this, will things go from bad to worse?
1. The Twenty-Sixth Time

**Hi Guys! This is just a taste of a new story I dreamt up. Thanks to ClearEyes who wrote Living and sparked off the thought of something. Yeah, like I'm going to tell you what happens in this story. I don't own Rise of the Guardians and probably never will.**

A shadow flickers across the wall. A line of frost follows it. Yetis scatter as a shout echoes along the passage. "SNOWFLAKE! Get back 'ere you bloody show pony!" The shadow pauses and reveals itself to be a grinning boy with snow-white hair, a blue hoody and a crooked staff.

"Oh, come on Bunny. It wasn't that bad. I only froze the warren and painted all your eggs blue and white. It's not like Easters just around the corner and I have to say, that was really really-!" The boy stifles a laugh and rises up on a breath of wind. A large rabbit hops into view and casts the boy a glare that could melt an ice cube.

"You flew all the way to the North Pole just so that I would get my feet cold when I chased ya! And, by the way, Easter is in a couple of months, Frostbite! I need all the time I can get ta paint all them eggs." The rabbit reaches behind it and withdraws a boomerang. With a flick of the wrist, the 'rang is sent straight towards the boy, who dodges it easily.

"It wasn't my fault you followed me here. At least, not this time. Are all Kangaroos this-OW!" The boomerang had sailed neatly round in a circle and knocked the boy straight in the head. "Bunny, I only-!"

"Save it, Jack. Manny knows we need peace and quiet around hear…" Mutters Bunny as he knocks the young guardian out for the count and starts to heft him towards North's office. "This is the twenty-sixth time this has happened this month. Hope that new punishment has been dreamt up yet."

**Yes, it's short. I know you want to know more. But I'm not going to reveal anything. So yeah, review and everything. I love it when people tell me what should happen so go right ahead and dream up something new. THIS IS A TASTER and the next chapter will be longer. Flame me if you want. I have my marshmallows all ready. :D**


	2. The Spirit of Time

**Hello! This is Chapter 2! Thank you to both people who reviewed! This is actually the first time I have gone beyond a first chapter, so you guys are really lucky! Thanks to the people who are following either one of my stories and ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The Spirit of Time has no real age. But if you could describe her, it would be a young woman in her mid-twenties. Of course, her silvery hair might make you think she was older, and she probably was, but Bunny was spell-bound. In fact, if North hadn't already taken Jack away from the Guardian of Hope, he probably would have dropped him.

"Bunny, would you stop ogling and listen! This is important and demands full attention." The Guardian in question slowly dragged his eyes away from the new arrival and settled his eyes on North, the Guardian of Wonder. "Now, as I was saying, Jack has finally crossed the line and I have come up with an idea that should teach him a lesson. That is why I have called you all here. Any questions?"

Sandy put up a hand and mimed a message to North. North spoke quickly. "Yes, Sandy this does have something to do with Abby. Her full name is Abby Minueta and she is here to help us deal with Jack and-!"

"Urggh" Moans Jack as he opens his eyes and slowly picks himself up. This was probably not going on his list of best days ever. "What's going on? Did you have to hit me that hard, Bunny? Who is she?"

"Manners, Jack. This is Abby Minueta, Spirit of Time. _She _is the one who is going to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget." North beamed at Jack as the Guardian of Fun opened and closed his mouth like some sort of demented goldfish. "Now, the plan is this. We were all someone before we were chosen, right?" There were nods around the room. "Good. Back then we had no powers or anything, correct?" More nods. "Abby here has the power to manipulate time either by moving an object through time, or by making that object older or younger. You know what I'm saying?"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Are you going to turn me into a_ human_? Are you insane? I mean, I can see the Kangaroo saying something like that, but _you_, North?" Jack was slowly backing into a corner, gripping his staff tightly as if it was going to vanish.

"Sorry, Jack. It's necessary. Don't worry though. Winter is over and we will take you to a friend who can properly look after you. Jamie." North smiled broadly and picked Jack up. Jack struggled harder than ever before, kicking and punching and nearly freezing North's arm solid, but the man didn't give up until the young Guardian was standing right in front of Abby.

Abby nodded to the other Guardians, who returned the signal, and pointed a glowing finger at Jack. Jack let out a high pitched groan and managed to shout out before he was completely overcome by the blue cloud of time, "I'm gonna to kill you, North!"

**I hope you guys like my character, Abby Minueta. I tried to think of something to do with time but failed. Badly. This name was thought up by my friend! Review and tell me what is going to happen next! I left my marshmallows somewhere but flame me anyway! Yeah the chapter is short but I don't have the ability to write long chapters. I have my moments when I write but they normally only last about 3 minutes. Bye for now!**


	3. Time to Go

**Hi guys! I just checked my reviews and I was really happy at what I saw. Thanks for the pre-flamed marshmallows! No flames yet? I'm not that good! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Enjoy!**

For the first time in his spirit life, Jack felt warm. Not warm as in being next to a fire warm, but warm like his body was actually giving off heat. Yeah, like that could happen. Then he remembered all that had happened and thought for a moment. The conclusion he reached wasn't a good one.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He was lying on the floor of North's Office and staring at the ceiling. He could vaguely see Tooth's face to his left and was getting seriously freaked from her expression.

"Hey, Guys?" asked Jack. He started to get to his feet and was surprised to feel, or not as the case was, no loving touch of wind helping him up. When he was finally on his feet, he stared around the room. All the Guardians were staring at him and Abby was grinning silently to herself.

"Well, Jack. It looks like it worked!" North grinned at him and beckoned to a mirror on the other side of the room. Jack inched his way up to it and looked. He saw himself, obviously, but not the self he knew. In fact, he looked exactly like he did in his memories. Apart from the fact he was holding his staff and dressed in his blue hoodie. He was saddened to see the frost around the brim starting to melt.

"I-I-I'm…" Jack mumbled as he took in what he was seeing. He gripped his staff and instead of feeling a nice cold rush of power, he just felt…normal. He wasn't Jack Frost anymore. He was just…Jack!

North threw down a snow globe and beckoned to Jack to follow him. "Come on, Jack! It's not for too long. In fact, I think you will only be like this for a week!"

"A week?" Jack stared at North for a while, considering ways to injure him in his current form. Nothing came to mind. "Wait, didn't you say I was staying with someone? Who was it again?" Jack's mind was still a blur of thoughts. Getting younger and losing your powers really affects the mind.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth went up to him and peered at his teeth. "Your teeth don't sparkle anymore and you forgot your best friend! You're going to Jamie, of course!" Tooth's eyes were glistening with the unshed tears. One of her favourite things had simply vanished: Jack's Teeth.

"Jamie. Jamie…Jamie? Jamie! Oh Manny, Jamie's going to see me like this? This day was bad before but now my best friend is going to see me looking really weak!" Jack was pacing the room again. Tooth was wondering what it was with Boys and Weakness. Then she realised something.

"Well at least something good came of it!" Tooth smiled at Jack's confused expression. "You can be seen now! And people are really going to wonder who this boy with ripped trousers and no shoes is. Do any of you have a spare pair of shoes for Jack?" She looked round at the other Guardians and Abby and was sad to see everyone shaking their heads. "Maybe Jamie has some?"

"Come on, Jack! The portal won't stay open forever!" North beckoned to Jack and steps through the portal. Jack follows, but first he put up his hood. He was the Guardian of Fun after all. Scaring his best friend would make him feel a bit better. Right?

**I really need to write longer chapters, huh? But this is what I'm going to do! Lots of short chapters= Nice story! YAY! Anything you think should happen can easily be written in. I've already worked in one review and I'm hoping for more! Review it, Flame it, Type an essay on the usefulness of polar bear flip-flops, I don't really care! Reviews make me feel better and make me get ideas. And the Polar bear flip-flops would be really funny. See ya when I get a brainwave!**


	4. Time to Be Seen

**Aww…you guys aren't reviewing. I have written three chapters and only got nine reviews. Don't you care about me anymore? (Starts to cry) Just read the story and review. Please?**

Jamie was lazing about on his bed. There wasn't really anything else he could do. His best friend would be back at the beginning of winter and that was ages away. In fact, the only interesting thing that would be happening would be Easter and his birthday! He would be just like any other ten-year old boy! Ugh!

When the portal opened, Jamie immediately stood up. When he saw who was coming, he was ecstatic. Jack was here! Now everything would amazing and fun! Jamie ran towards his favourite guardian and hugged him tight. He had the faint feeling that something was wrong, especially when Jack didn't say anything.

Jamie looked up at his friend and realised something. "Jack? Why are you so…warm? Is there something wrong with you?" Jack smiled at his friend's worried face.

"It's okay, Jamie. Nothing's wrong." Jack cast a glance at North and willed him to stay quiet. "But we've got a bit of a surprise for you…" Jack gently undid Jamie's arms and wandered over to the window. "North, please explain it."

North sighed loudly and glared at Jack. The Guardian of Fun just grinned. "Okay, Jamie. Jack has been stupid again and we have…punished him. We need your help to keep him…safe." He gave Jamie a meaningful look.

"What? This wasn't what you guys discussed, right? I do not need protection!" Jack was almost screaming when Jamie's bedroom door opened. Jamie and Jack turned to see a creature so awful and so shocking that it made the hairs on the back of North's neck stand on end. It was Jamie's mum and she was mad.

"Who is the one screaming in here?" She set her eyes on Jack. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Jamie stared at Jack. Jack grinned and pulled down his hood. When Jamie saw that Jack had brown hair instead of white, he nearly fainted. Instead, his mouth opened and got bigger and bigger.

Jack smiled slightly and looked at Jamie's mum. "Oh, sorry, I'm Jack. I'm Jamie's friend and I happened to be in the neighbourhood. He invited me in, didn't you Jamie?" Jack could see out of the corner of his eye that North was making his way out of the window. With a wave, the Guardian of Wonder was gone and Jack had no way of getting back to the North Pole. Great.

Jamie finally closed his mouth and glared at Jack. He turned to his mother and muttered quietly, "Yes, mum. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have invited him in. Can you leave us alone now? Please?" He peeked up at his mum and was surprised to see a smile forming on her face.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Jamie never has friends coming to tea and if you could stay, I'd be really pleased. We're having Pizza tonight, Jack, was it? Is that alright?" Without waiting for an answer, Jamie's mother vanished through the door. Jack waited until she was downstairs before turning to Jamie and bracing himself for the questions.

"Jack! What happened to you? What's wrong with you?" Jack sat down on Jamie's bed and sighed.

"I froze Bunny's warren and the guardians decided to punish me. They used the Spirit of Time's power to make me younger and turn me into my human self from three-hundred years ago. That's why I'm so warm and people can see me. The Guardians sent me here so that I could blend or something. And they don't have any clothes I could borrow. I can sort of see why you humans wear shoes and socks and stuff." He frowned at Jamie's face. Jamie was trying to stifle a laugh and turn it into a cough. It wasn't working.

"Look, I'm stuck here where everyone can see me and I'm supposed to eat for the first time in three centuries and everything is going wrong, okay?" He glared at Jamie who had given up on stifling the laugh and was now almost rolling on the floor. Jack turned away and thought to himself. What else could go wrong today?

**Am I really evil? Nope? It's hard writing these stories and not getting any reviews. By the way, I've got my exams (shock) and other tests (horror) and if I don't revise, I might have to stop this anyway. I hate being part of the top set… Anyway, Flame it, Review it, All that. I read every review that comes my way. Okay, the next chapter of Punishment Due will come out when I get 5 more reviews. Thanks Guys!**


	5. Dinner Time (Micro-Micro-Chapter)

**Hi! Thank you for all the reviews you guys have given me. It really makes me feel better every time I see someone has reviewed. I have been trying to get this chapter done but I'm going to have to make it a MICRO-MICRO-CHAPTER.**

"So this is Pizza?" muttered Jack as he stared down at the plate in front of him. The triangle was covered in pepperoni and Jack was starting to wonder if there was a way for him to look like he had eaten it, but actually hadn't. He mulled it over for a couple of minutes, then glanced at Jamie. Jamie had already finished off his pizza and had already asked if there were any seconds. There weren't any.

Jack slowly reached a hand towards his food. He picked it up and stared at it. A sliver of cheese fell off and hit his plate. Jack gulped and quickly took a bite of his pizza. His eyes flew open and he grabbed his water and downed it in one. He carefully put the slice down and tried not to look at Jamie's mum.

"Yuck." Jack commented quietly as his friend burst into fits of laughter. He finally lifted his eyes to his friend's mum's face and tried to move his face into an innocent expression. Then he realised something. Jack Frost did not do innocent.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jamie's mother started to head to the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "Who wants pudding?" Jack groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Jamie? How in Manny's name do you eat this stuff? What happened to freshly made bread and berries found in the forest that I used to eat?" Jack glared at his friend as Jamie broke into a fresh round of giggles. "This stuff is worse than Pitch! I really mean it! I would much rather fight Pitch again than eat this stuff! And would you stop laughing?" Jack stood up and went over to the door. He watched Jamie for a second then started to head up to Jamie's room.

Jamie watched his friend go and smiled. It must be hard for someone who hadn't felt hungry for three hundred years to eat food that was made of things that hadn't been invented back then. He stood up, neatly tucked his chair back in, called to his mother to send the food to his room and started to follow after the Guardian of Fun.

**Jack is the Guardian of Fun but I'm willing to bet he isn't having any fun right now! This is pretty much a thank-you chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who will review. Thanks to everyone who has viewed this story. I have 1,312 views! YAY! PM me ideas for the next chapter and I will get back to you. Please review because I know you defiantly can! Flames are accepted and welcomed! I know I said the next chapter would come out when I got 5 more reviews, but you guys are really fast and I hadn't even had the time for my brain to give me an idea. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT WHEN I HAVE A TOTAL OF 20 TO 25 REVIEWS FOR ANY OF MY CHAPTERS! I have 16 so far so do your best! **


	6. Time to Disappear

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! I am seriously going to explode from all the marshmallows you've given me. I haven't been doing the copyright stuff but you know what? If I owned Rise if the Guardians, I would be making another film! I really mean IF! Enjoy this chapter!**

Jack stared out of the window for a few minutes. He watched the children playing football and smiled slightly. He lifted up his hand and laid it on the cool glass. He tried to focus a spark of cold energy onto the window, just enough to make it frost over. But nothing happened. He tried again and again until tears of fury pricked at his eyes. Jack sadly turned away, wiped his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"How am I supposed to stand this for an entire week? I have no powers, I'm going to die of starvation and Jamie can't stop laughing!" Jack's eyes drifted over all the posters on the walls of Jamie's room and stopped at the window again. "Hmm?" Jack muttered as he stared out of the window. That's when he heard it.

A laugh was echoing around the room, slowly gaining in volume. It had started so quietly that Jack hadn't noticed it but now it was easily heard. Jack knew exactly who it was. He had fought him a couple of months ago. Who would have guessed it? Pitch Black was back.

Jack quickly pulled up his hood and picked up his staff from where he had left it earlier that day. Squeezing the wood, Jack turned slowly and tried to see where the laugh was emanating from.

"Oh, Jack. It's so nice to see you." Jack turned again to see Pitch standing in the corner of the room. "But from what I've heard, you're not at the top of your game anymore. Didn't the Spirit of Time strip you of your powers?" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch and hoped his face wasn't giving anything away.

"You must have heard wrong then." Jack commented acidly. Pitch laughed and wandered forward. Jack only realised what he was doing after Pitch had grabbed on to his hood and pulled it down. He knew Pitch was aware he was completely defenceless. This was bad. Jamie was still downstairs, doing homework or something after Jack had asked for some alone-time to get his mind in order. The Guardians were under the impression he was having the time of his life. Jack knew what was going to happen.

Pitch grinned at Jack, and then summoned a cloud of dark sand. Jack turned his head away and peered out of the window, savouring the joy the children were having. He barely realised when he was knocked out.

Pitch lifted the sleeping child onto his shoulders and smiled at the look on Jack's face. Already, the boy was deep in one of Pitch's Nightmares. The Bogeyman slowly opened the window and disappeared into the night. The only one to notice him go was a rather tired cat who briefly wondered what was going on then turned around and continued his dinner.

About ten minutes later, Jamie climbed the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. When he didn't hear an answer, he slowly opened the door and found the room empty. The only thing out of place was Jack's staff. It had been resting in the corner and now it was lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Jamie immediately picked it up and noticed a couple of grains of black sand dotted on it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then looked at his alarm clock. It was 7:30. Sandy would be doing his rounds at around 8 o'clock and Jack's only chance would be if the Guardians helped Jamie find him. Jamie looked around his room and went downstairs again. He needed help from the rest of the children in the neighbourhood. They would know what to do.

When Jack woke up, he found himself in a dark cage exactly like the ones the Tooth Fairies had been held in, apart from the fact his was bigger. He stared around himself but only saw darkness. Curling up in a corner, Jack let a couple of tears break free from his eyes. He laughed slightly. This was the first time he had properly cried in over three-hundred years.

**I know you might think Jack has probably cried before but wouldn't the tears freeze? Anyway, review please and keep me feeling happy! It's finally half-term so I can publish a bit more than normal. The amount of reviews I need for the next chapter is not available so just review and I'll write whenever I feel like it. Hey, even I get to enjoy my holiday, right? Oh yeah, If you want me to continue the Amazing Adventures of Jack in the Human World, PM me and I'll make a couple of chapters at the end, ok?**


	7. Time to Plan

**Whoa, Guys! I know I want reviews but don't expect so much from me. I had to drag myself to the computer just to get my brain to type this. Enjoy!**

Sandy was drifting over the roof tops when he saw a flock of children on one roof. He immediately recognised Jamie and decided to come down and see Jack. It never crossed his mind that the reason these children were here was to tell him that Jack was in danger. But that's exactly what happened.

"So you see…" Jamie explained how he had found Jack's staff with black sand on it and how Jack was nowhere on the town. As he went on, Sandy's eyebrows got further and further up his face. With a few quick pictures, Sandy told them he was going to the other Guardians immediately. The sand around him started to spin and soon he was sitting in his own plane. With a sparkling of dream sand, the Guardian of Dreams sped northwards. It was time to alert the others.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

North was sculpting when a yeti barged in. North sighed and turned towards his worker. He thought he would have a bit off peace and quiet now that Jack was gone. How wrong he had been.

"Sandy's here?" He listened to the Yeti and sadly put down the toy car he had been working on. He had had so many ideas for this too. This had better be good. Standing outside the door, he could see a golden head floating around downstairs. While coming down the stairs, North wondered if it had anything to do with Jack. He brushed this idea off immediately. Jack was safe at Jamie's house and had no way of getting into any sort of trouble.

"Sandy! Good to see you, friend!" North walked forward but instead of smiling like normal, Sandy started flashing up pictures so fast that he could barely see them. When he worked out what it meant, North sighed. He knew his belly was never wrong. Walking towards the globe, he wondered whether this was a good idea. He didn't really have much of a choice. Sighing again North twisted and slammed down the button for the Northern Lights. Jack had better be in really big danger for this.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

It was cold and dark in the cage. Jack was used to the cold but his body wasn't. His body was from three hundred years ago, when Jack Frost had never existed. Jack found himself wishing for his powers back. He felt uncomfortable that he couldn't bust his way out of such a weak cage.

He hoped that Abby was still hanging around the North Pole. If she was, she might be willing to give his powers back to him. Of course, that depended on whether anyone actually found him. Jack stared blankly at the wall above him. He finally realised something. He really hated Pitch. And confined spaces. Did he have claustrophobia?

**Jack with claustrophobia! It must be a human thing. This is probably just as short as my Micro-Micro-Chapter and I was enjoying writing that one. Yeesh, this Chapter was hard. Don't pelt me with marshmallows, I'm going to suffocate. Hmm…Jack and Marshmallows…could work…! How should Pitch torture Jack? Or should he just leave him alone? Review and tell me what you want!**


	8. Sleepy Time

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And a special thanks to ObsidianLove who has been giving me ideas to use in this story. Also, thanks to you! That's right, you, the person who has started reading this chapter. Enjoy!**

It had been almost three days since Jack had become human and already the effects were getting to him. He had already had recurring nightmares about being drowned in marshmallows and when he woke up, he found himself in a dark, confined space that made him freak out even more. Today was getting worse by the second.

Pitch grinned down at Jack and summoned a small cloud of Black Sand. Jack knew exactly what he was going to do and he hoped it had nothing to do with marshmallows. With a small flick, Pitch sent the nightmare towards his captive. Settling down, he watched as Jack's face took on a look of absolute horror. Ah, this could only get better with a glass of champagne.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Jack was running for his life from a large blue cloud. He could faintly hear Abby's voice giggling but it was like it was in the distance. Suddenly, Jack fell over his own feet and ended up looking straight at the cloud. Screaming, he was slowly overcome…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

When Jack opened his eyes, he was back in his cage. Sighing, he gently levered himself up and stared grimly at the padlock. Overcome with rage, he slammed his fist into it and…broke the lock. Looking at his own hand, Jack wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. Mentally slapping himself, he slowly opened the door, trying to not make it creak too much. Slipping out, he made his way towards the exit. He hoped the Guardians hadn't panicked too much.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Standing in front of Jamie's house, Jack felt a slight chill pass down his neck. He ignored it and blamed it on the rain that was turning the street grey. He reached towards the doorbell and pressed it. Hearing the bell go off inside the house, Jack frowned. It sounded unnaturally loud. Jack tried to smile as the door opened and he saw his best friend standing there, but it wouldn't come.

"Can I help you?" Jack stared blankly at the boy in front of him. He hadn't been away that long, right? "Look, If you're just going to stand there staring, I can't help you." Jack continued to stare. Jamie was getting a bit ticked off. "Fine! Just stand there!" And with that, the boy slammed the door, leaving a rather wet Jack standing on the doorstep.

"What?" Jack mumbled. This wasn't adding up. He had only been away three days. How could Jamie have forgotten him? Turning, Jack stumbled towards the one place in Burgess that he felt safe. His Lake.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

Jack was almost at the lake when he thought he saw a flash of fur through the trees. Slowing to a halt, Jack looked out at the ice and saw…Bunny. A smile broke out on his face. Arms wide, Jack ran full tilt at the giant rabbit and drew him into a massive hug. Tears were spilling from his eyes with happiness and he could have sworn he had never felt better. He was drawn out of his daydream by a voice above him.

"A teenager? How in Manny's name can a teenager see me? I don't remember anyone this age being a believer." Jack looked up at his friend and a look of confusion passed over the young Guardian's face.

"Bunny? What's wrong with you? It's me! Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter! I helped you beat Pitch! I'm a Guardian! You always call me Snowflake! Why don't you remember?" Jack was slowly backing away from Bunny until he was around a meter away. Tears of horror were trickling down his face and his grin had completely vanished.

"Look, kid. I don't know who this Jack Frost guy is, but I do know that you should be going home." Tapping his foot, Bunny vanished into one of his holes. Jack watched him go. Terror was gripping at his heart, threatening to choke him.

What was going on? Casting around, Jack ended up looking straight at the sky. It occurred to him that if anyone knew what was going on, it would be Manny. But instead of seeing the Moon, he saw the Sun. Terrified, Losing hope by the second; Jack sank down onto the ice.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

A laugh echoed around him. Jack's eyes snapped open. He was still in his cage. It had all been just a nightmare. Huddled up in a corner, Jack stared straight ahead. And screamed.

**Nightmares. Talk about Mental Torture. The next chapter will come out sometime soon. You're lucky! I thought of leaving this as a cliff hanger but I didn't want the story to get mucked up and I also remembered how much I really hate them. So press that button and REVIEW NOW!**


	9. Time to Search

**How long have I been away? *Dodges Water Balloon* HEY! Ok? Who threw that? *sigh* I guess, I don't blame you and this chapter isn't even worth the webpage it's written on. I said I would update and I haven't. So throw what you want and I will take the blows like a DUSKINATOR! I know what happens after this but please Review or Flame.**

It had taken a while to reach Pitch's Lair. The Guardians were getting frantic and Abby wasn't much better. She had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Abby? Are you alright?" Abby jerked back to reality and turned to see Tooth staring at her.

"Oh! Don't worry, I'm fine. Have you found Jack yet?" Abby looked around at the darkness surrounding them. She had no idea how Jack had succeeded in staying alive in here. That was, if he was still alive. That didn't bear thinking about.

Tooth shook her head sadly then perked up suddenly. A thought had just occurred to her. "Wait! Bunny went looking for him and he might have had better luck than us." Abby nodded and tried smiling. It was a bit strained but, yes, it was a smile.

* * *

After around ten minutes, North heard a faint sound coming down one of the corridors. It sounded like…

"Bunny! You're alright!" Bunny hopped into view and gave North a look that said everything. "Where is he?" Bunny covered his eyes and pointed a furry finger down the corridor he had come down. Tooth immediately began to fly as fast as possible in that direction. She wouldn't let Pitch get away with hurting Jack. Or his Teeth.

**I think I used all my writing ability on a competition I entered. Seriously, How could I write so little? It's barely even good quality! But I guess, some quality is better than nothing at all, just as a Doughnut with no jam is better than no Doughnut at all. Please review and please smile and wave even if you think I'm crazy!**


	10. The Sands of Time

**Oh wow. I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I should explain what happened. I got writers block. Badly. Really Badly. And no amount of marshmallows would make it better. So I did the next thing I could think of. I stopped writing. I had everything mapped out. I had sticky notes telling me to type for my life! So now I did. I worked up the courage and typed this. Read it. Enjoy it. All that.**

The first thing Tooth thought when she saw Jack was that the cage was small. And it was true. The cage was made of a rusty metal that, while thin, looked hard as a steel girder. And then there was the primitive being inside the cage.

"Jack?" Tooth whispered gently, tears pouring from her eyes. Jack looked up and tried to smile broadly, but it turned into a pathetic sort of half-smile. His hair was covered with dust and black sand and his face was no better. His eyes were blood-shot and had large bags underneath them from lack of sleep. His entire body was thin and weak. It wouldn't be a longshot to say that the creature couldn't look less like the Jack Frost they knew. What had Pitch done to him?

"I couldn't break the cage by me-self." Bunny explained, "Those bars are as tough as nails and there doesn't seem to be a door." The guardians nodded to each other and each tried their respective weapons on the cage. Nothing worked.

Sandy thought for a few moments. While it was true that the Guardians couldn't break the cage on their own, if they were to work together, the cage might not be able to bear their combined strength! With a small jerk of North's hand, Sandy got everyone's attention and began to explain his plan.

It was rather simple. If everyone got into position and Abby counted them in, they could get the attacks to hit the same spot at the exact same moment as everyone else. Abby nodded and took out a small necklace she had been wearing.

The necklace was made entirely of gold and hanging on it was an hourglass. Inside the hourglass was a special sand that was rarer than Dream-Sand. It was rarer than Sweet and Sour Noodle Sand. It was the infamous Sand of Time, which was found on the shores at the world's end. And only specific Spirits could get there.

Abby gently sighed and nodded at the Guardians. After taking their places, Abby gently turned the hourglass upside down and the entire room seemed to lose it's time. The guardians could feel the time had slowed down, so they began to attack. The attacks didn't hit the cage immediately. Since time had slowed down, they flew towards the cage in slow-motion. And the Sand of Time ran out.

Instantly, time snapped back to normal like a rubber band. The Guardian's attacks, which had lined up perfectly in the space of the time-slow, struck the cage, sending out a clear note. And the bars of the cage finally gave way.

With the cage breached, the rest of it began to return to its normal state, Black-Sand. Including Jack.

"JACK! What happened?" Tooth looked into each of the Guardian's faces but didn't find an answer. She finally looked deep into the Spirit of Time's eyes and asked the question again. "What happened to Jack?"

"I believe I can answer that question." Everyone whipped round to see…Pitch. He was standing in the corridor they had just come down and was holding the limp body of the Spirit of Winter. And the entire world shuddered to a halt.

**I have a feeling you people have a horrid idea of what has happened. And don't worry, I'm not that cruel. I seriously would never do that in my first Fan fiction. Or my second. I don't know. Anyway, thanks. I really want to thank everyone who actually thinks my story is good. I decided to leave this as a cliff hanger. I know it's mean but I now have three things to do in my life on this laptop of mine. 1) Fan Fiction. 2) My website! 3) My best friend. So yeah…I guess this is a bit long for an author's note but…Thanks again. I really mean it. And I will write the next chapter ASAP!**


	11. Time to be Found

**I feel really great right now. Since I haven't written my story in a while, I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like but since this is only my first story, I guess that's to be expected. Enjoy this next piece! :D**

When the Guardians saw Jack, they were stupefied. He was slightly battered from trying to escape, but other than that he seemed alright. But still, they couldn't move. They're arms and legs and even they're ears were still, their minds trying to comprehend what was happening.

Abby, on the other hand, did not have this problem. She had seen many things in her time as the Spirit of Time and as such had learnt to control her emotions. Reaching into a small pocket of her clothing, she pulled out a small hand, like you would see on a clock. After aiming carefully, Abby threw the hand at Pitch.

It worked just like a throwing knife. The hand implanted itself firmly in Pitch's arm, causing him to drop the unconscious Winter Spirit. Enraged, Pitch hurled a blob of Black Sand, catching Abby off guard and hurling her to the floor. The Guardians finally realised what was going on and rushed to assist Abby. But no one noticed the Black Sand that had entered Abby Minueta's Hourglass pendant. They're eyes were fixed firmly on the retreating figure of Pitch.

"Jack?" Tooth slowly walked towards him. While he didn't look as bad as his shadow counterpart, he still looked weak. As she and the rest of the Guardians drew closer, they could faintly hear Jack muttering. His eyes were firmly shut and from all appearances it looked like he was in the middle of a nightmare. Yet what he was saying wasn't disjointed or random.

And as the Guardians listened, they began to feel real fear.

"Who am I again? A human? Did I simply dream it all? Did I dream being a winter spirit? I don't remember. Am I simply a human, dreaming of another life? Or am I really a winter spirit, cursed to be a human? Is that the truth? I wonder, who was it that cursed me? The Moon. The Moon cursed me. I remember now. The moon told me I was Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. And then it turned me in to a human. Who am I now? I am not Jack Frost. Jack Frost is just a dream. A dream of a human. Not a winter spirit. I am a human, dreaming of another world. Who am I? Am I…"

And it went on, continuous and surreal. North blinked several times and, ignoring Jack's muttering, lifted him into his arms. And there the Winter Spirit lay, cold, weak and pitiful. North turned to Abby and silently pleaded with her to turn him back.

Abby smiled and raised her hand. But instead of a cloud of blue smoke erupting from her hand, there was…nothing. Startled, Abby tried again. And again. And again. Nothing she tried would work. Her powers were gone and with them were all hopes of turning Jack back into his fun Spirit self.

Confused, Abby lifted up her pendant and saw that a large amount of black sand had infiltrated it. She watched as, slowly but surely, the sand fell from the top of the hour glass to the bottom, vanishing as it touched the layer of silver time sand that lay there. Sandy gave her a questioning look to which she answered, "I'm sorry. You see, my powers come from this pendant of mine and without it I do not have the power to change Jack back. It seems that I must wait for all the black sand to fall to the bottom of the hourglass before my powers will return. I really am useless like this…"

Bunny smiled and blushed beneath his fur. "I don't think you're useless…" North laughed and began to lead the Guardians and Abby out of the maze of corridors that was Pitch's lair. They had Jack back and that's what mattered. North was sure Jack could survive being human for a bit longer. It wasn't as if anything worse could happen after all…

***sigh* Ok! Only 1 more chapter to go and then…*smile* I have a new idea! Since I take every single idea into account and since it seems everyone want to see a bit more of human Jack, I have decided that I will (maybe) make a sequel to this! I have already begun mapping it in my mind but I want to know what you think!**

**So here's the deal! You can either pick…**

**Jack becomes a Spirit in the next Chapter.**

**Jack stays a human and we do a sequel!**

**Jack stays a human and we just leave the ending as a cliff hanger and no one's happy.**

**Personally, I like option number 2. What do you think? Review and tell me and I'll post the results in the next chapter! That means I need around 10 more reviews so I know what you want! :D See you then!**


	12. Time to Waste

**It's the final chapter! Yeah! Finally! It took years to get this far. Or months. Probably months. Well, anyway, Enjoy it, alright?**

It had been a week since Jack had been taken back to the North Pole and from the looks of things it seemed like he had recovered. Apart from one thing. Jack was still human.

Abby had been staying at the North Pole and had checked her pendant regularly but there seemed to be no sign of the black sand running out. The sand just kept flowing through the hourglass and vanishing. North was getting rather bored from it, in fact.

He had cared for Jack while Tooth and Sandy were out at work. He had dragged Bunny away from Abby before something bad happened. He had designed a couple of train sets in his spare time, but his mind just would not settle to his work. He could feel an idea forming in his mind. He just didn't know what it was.

"Hey, North?" A voice jerked the Guardian out of his stupor. He was in his office, trying to make a new type of robot for Christmas. North turned to see Jack standing in front of him, an innocent smile playing on his lips. "I was wondering if you had designed anything new?"

North sighed and looked at the young Guardian. Jack had played with every single toy at the Pole, yet he still wasn't properly amused. It was probably to be expected from the Guardian of Fun, but the only thing that Jack was properly excited by was Bunny make a fool of himself, through the air, snow, Bunny make a fool of himself and pranks on people. And since he could only do option 1 and option 4 while he was human, there didn't seem to be much to do.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I haven't made, let alone designed anything new. But I promise, I will tell you when I have." He watched as the smile on Jack's face slipped away. North didn't like making children sad and since Jack was human, he was doing just that. He sighed. "I may need to visit Tooth in a while…in the sleigh" Jack's face lifted and he began to smile again. "But, I'm sure you don't want to come with me." The Guardian of Wonder could tell that the very thought of flying was like a sugar rush to Jack. And if it would cheer Jack up, North didn't mind making a quick trip to the tooth palace. Or a long trip if they didn't use the snow globe.

"Why don't you go ask Abby whether she'd like to come too? Then you can meet me by the sleigh. Oh, and also, if Bunny wants to come…let him. But not if he's just had lunch. You know what might happen." Smiling, he made his way to the door and began to make the preparations for the sleigh to be launched. Meanwhile, the idea in the back of his mind grew.

Around half an hour later, North, Jack, Abby and a very airsick Bunny were flying somewhere above Europe. Abby had been surprisingly willing to leave the North Pole and, strangely, Bunny had opted to go too. Jack was leaning over the side of the sleigh enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face. North smiled gently and allowed his mind to wander. And the idea wacked him in the face like Pitch on a bad day.

The idea was this: Jack had been sitting in the North Pole for around a week. Jack wanted to have fun. He was probably not going to become a Spirit again for quite some time. Bunny was lovesick and very useless and North himself was ridiculously tired. Jack liked children. Jack needed to be out of the way for a while. Jack could go back to Jamie's house since Pitch was out of the way. There was a school near-by. Jamie school started later and finished earlier than that school. It was nearly the beginning of the school year. What if…

"Jack?" North smiled at the Guardian as he turned.

"How would you like to go to school?"

**Bet you can guess what happens in my next story! Also, YAY! A sequel! I never expected my writing to be liked so much! True, I only got 6 reviews for my last chapter but 5 of them wanted to go for option 2! Thanks to everyone who checks this story and reads it and likes it! I am actually really surprised at the amount of followers and favourites I have received for this story! I will begin writing the sequel soon, probably within the next week or so. Anyway, Review, Flame, Favourite, Follow! I have been Duskinator and this was Punishment Due!**


End file.
